1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a scooter having a changeable steering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical scooters comprise a board having one or more wheels attached to the front portion and one or more wheels attached to the rear portion thereof, and a handle stem extended upward from the front portion of the board. The front wheels may be attached to the bottom of the handle stem and to be rotated by the handle stem. The rear wheels may not be rotated for steering purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scooters.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter including a changeable steering mechanism for selectively controlling the steering of the scooter with a rotatable front wheel or a rotatable rear wheel.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a scooter including a rear wheel that may be rotated with the handle device for steering purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a scooter comprising a supporting board device including a first board including a front portion and including a rear portion, at least one first wheel attached to the rear portion of the first board for engaging with a supporting surface, a second board extended rearwardly from the rear portion of the first board and inclined upwardly from the first board, the second board including a rear portion, at least one second wheel attached to the rear portion of the second board for engaging with the supporting surface, a handle device rotatably secured to the front portion of the first board and including a lower portion, and at least one third wheel attached to the lower portion of the handle device and to be rotated by the handle device for engaging with the supporting surface and for steering purposes. The second wheel may be elevated and spaced from the supporting surface when the third wheel is engaged with the supporting surface, and the third wheel may be elevated and spaced from the supporting surface when the second wheel is engaged with the supporting surface.
The first board includes a barrel secured to the front portion thereof, the handle device includes a tube rotatably secured in the barrel, the tube includes a lower portion having the third wheel attached thereto. The handle device includes at least one extension foldably received in the tube, and a handle secured on top of the extension.
The third wheel is rotatably secured to the second board with a pivot shaft, the scooter further includes means for rotating the third wheel about the pivot shaft. The rotating means includes a coupler rotatably secured to the second board with the pivot shaft, and means for coupling the handle device to the coupler and to rotate the third wheel about the pivot shaft.
The coupling means includes at least one cable coupled between the coupler and the lower portion of the handle device. The coupling means includes a pulley secured to the lower portion of the handle device, the cable includes a first end secured to the coupler and includes a second end secured to the pulley.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.